InCREDDIEble Drabbles
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: Exactly what the title says. A collection of FreddiexCarly drabbles going through the alphabet A-Z.
1. Angel

**Title:** In-CREDDIE-Ble Drabbles  
**Author:** Miss. Creativity  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly. Dan Schneider does.  
**Summary:** Exactly what the title says. A collection of FreddiexCarly drabbles going through the alphabet A-Z.  
**Author's Note:** Just your regular drabbles about Creddie. *sighs dreamily* I love that pairing. Please read and review!

**A - Angel**

Freddie felt like he has been sitting on the couch for the longest time. He wasn't impatient, it was just the thought of what Carly looks like in her dress for the Prom. _She would look beautiful_, he thought.

"I'm ready!" Once he heard her voice, he instantly stood up and his mouth was open as he saw walking down the stairs in her flowing white dress. _She looks great in white_, he thought again.

"Hey, Carly," Even her brother, Spencer, was stunned at how well his sister looks. "Ready to take some pics?"

"Yeah," Carly answered and Freddie came to her holding his gorgeous angel by the hand and the couple smiled as Spencer took a picture of them. "Nice." He said as he looked at his sister and at her date. "Go have fun now." Spencer said as he let his sister go. Before Carly could be able to open the door, Spencer called Freddie over to him and Carly only wondered what they're talking about. "Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Play safe."


	2. Birthday

**B - Birthday**

"Hey, Freddie," Carly greeted her best friend.

"Oh...hey, Carly," Freddie said and was surprised she was over at his apartment. "I was coming over to you."

"Yeah, but I just wanted to tell you something that I think you should know," Carly said to him and he patiently waited. "Freddie, I-"

"Freddie!" His mother yelled and he sighed as Carly groaned at the perfect moment. "Do you know where my-" Mrs. Benson's stressed went away once she saw her son's longtime crush, she became nice. "Hello, Carly."

"Mom, not right now!" Freddie told her frustratedly and pinched at the bridge of his nose. "Can't it wait until later?"

"No, it can't," Mrs. Benson said.

"Hold on," He told her then paid attention to Carly. "What is it that you want me to know?" Freddie seemed calmer now and so was his mother.

Carly's eyes looked over at the mother and the son and know she can't tell him when his mother is in the same room. She sighed and should've known it would be better to tell Freddie that she likes him at her apartment rather than his. "I just want to wish you a happy birthday."


	3. Carry

**C - Carry**

It was night in Seattle and Freddie noticed Carly was asleep and he smiled when she cuddled closer to him. He loves it that her head is resting onto his chest as he has left arm protectively around her. They were watching a movie and both of them fallen asleep. Carly was the first one to asleep, then eventually Freddie did too, but he woke up at Carly's movements she was making which didn't bothered him at all. He loves that she's close to him and he can hold her.

He looked at his watch and saw it was getting late. It was midnight and his mother is probably freaking out where her son is with a girl. Unfortunately, Freddie knew it was time for him to leave. "Carly," Once he said her name, she fluttered her eyes open. He smiled. "It's getting late."

Carly moved to him closer, her hands clutching onto his shirt. "Stay with me..."

"I can't. My mom might have a heart attack if I stayed here over night. Who _knows_ what she will think if I stayed over here." Freddie told her as his hands are gently running through her brunette hair.

"Can you carry me to my bedroom?" Carly asked hopefully as her eyes slowly closed, going to sleep.

"Of course." Freddie said and did her request.


	4. Dance

**D- Dance**

"And then there were two." Freddie said as their weird dates left, Malika and Austin.

"Yes, just us. _Thank God_." Carly added in relief. "Not a very fun dance, was it?" She asked while she was playing the lid of her smoothie cup.

"Nope." Freddie said and stared at Carly seeing the bummbed look on her face. He smiled as he thought of an idea.

"What?" Carly asked as she knows that face.

"Don't you think we both deserve one nice dance with a person we don't want to kill?"

She smiled and got off her seat. "Absolutely."

"Hey, T-Bo, turn up the music?" Freddie asked the man behind the counter and did so smiling at the two teenagers.

Carly walked closer to Freddie having her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands are touching her waist. They smiled at each other as they are dancing to a song. As they are listening to the lyrics, they knew the song was meant for them. Both of them couldn't stop smiling a each other. Carly rested her head on Freddie's shoulder and he pulled her closer to him as he closes his eyes, enjoying every single minute of all the time he has with her.


	5. Eager

**E- Eager**

"Mom, I can't!" Freddie shouted to his mother who was annoying him...again.

"Freddie, just let me clean out your ears just this once!" Mrs. Benson protested.

"You promised you wouldn't do that anymore!" He shouted again as he thought of all the things his mother does to him which sometimes embarrasses him. She promised to him that she wouldn't do that anymore, but as he sees what she's doing to him, she's breaking her promise.

"You haven't had your ear cleaned since then and I'm worried that you will get an ear infection!" Mrs. Benson said and all of the worry is written on her face and is shown in her eyes. "Please?"

"I can't. iCarly is going to start soon and I can not miss that." Freddie put his hand on the doorknob. "Bye, mom..." He left and was eager to get out of the house, but was mostly eager to see a certain Shay.


	6. Fortunate

**F- Fortunate**

"Carly. Carly! Carly! Carlllyyy! CARLY!" Spencer kept shouting his little sister's name.

"What _is it_, Spencer?" She walked downstairs annoyed.

"I just want to remind you that you're staying over at the Bensons since I'll be away at an Art Convention for two weeks." Spencer told her.

"Ugh!" Carly crossed her arms and pouted.

"What?" Spencer asked confused of his sister's behavior.

"It's Mrs. Benson. Remember what happened last time?" She asked.

"Yes, but that's just Mrs. Benson being a little-" Spencer noticed her look and corrected himself. "Okay _a lot_ crazy, but she's just over protective and concerned about you guys. She's a mother and that's what mothers do. Besides, I thought you like going over to Freddie's."

"I do, but it's just Mrs. Benson." Carly said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess you're in luck. She will be gone for a few days because she's taking care of a sick relative." Spencer said and saw his sister's happiness back. "But no funny business while we're gone."


	7. Gibberish

**G - Gibberish**

"Hey, Carls!" Sam greeted her best friend and sat down on the desk next to her. "Want some beef jerky?" She offered as she took out the food out of her pocket.

Sam's smile faded when she saw her best friend staring at their technical producer. She rested her head on her right hand saying dreamily. "I never realized how _cute_ Freddie is."

Sam nearly choked on her beef jerky she has in her mouth. She gave her a disgusted look. "I can't believe you can say 'cute' and 'Freddie' in the same sentence without vomiting."

"He's not that bad, Sam," Carly defended looking at the blonde. She raised an eyebrow. "Besides, wasn't it _you_ that gave him his first kiss?"

After she bit off a piece of beef jerky, she answered while chewing. "Yeah, but it really wasn't that..._amazing_, you know? After you've done it, you're just like...'oh.'" She chewed on her snack a few times and swallowed. "If you like Freddie, then you'll like kissing him, I guess."

"I never said I _like_ him!" Carly protested.

"You called him cute, didn't you?" Sam smirked.

Carly blinked twice mumbling. "Well, that doesn't mean that I like him."

"Whatever," Sam rolled her blue eyes.


	8. Hug

**H - Hug**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_Must be either Sam or Freddie_, Carly thought as she walked to the door. When she opened it, she smiled. "Hi, Freddie."

"Hey, Carly," Freddie greeted his best friend and stepped further inside the Shays' apartment. He handed out the wrapped box that contains her gift inside. "Merry Christmas."

She retreived it from him. "Thanks, Freddie," Before Carly was going to unwrap it, she stopped herself and quickly said to him. "I have your Christmas gift under the tree."

"Just wait for that. I want to see you open mine first." Freddie said excitedly.

Carly looked at him for a moment, then she began to open her present. After Carly did, she gasped when she saw what it is. "Freddie..." She said in awe.

Freddie grinned. "Put it on. I want to see what it looks like on you."

Once she had it on (with some help from Freddie), Carly smiled. "Freddie, I love it. Thank you _so_ much."

The two hugged and Carly grabbed Freddie's hand leading him to the tree so he could get his present.


	9. Ignoscency

**I - Ignoscency** - forgiveness

"I really didn't mean to do that to you, you know," Freddie told her.

"Then why did you?" Carly asked as she's looking down at her shoes.

"She kissed me and I stopped her," Freddie answered and waited for Carly to say something else, but she didn't. "I'm sorry," Carly slowly raises her head to look at him. He gave her a hopeful expressions. "Could you forgive me?"

"Does this answer your question?" Carly kissed him on the lips.


	10. Jacket

**J - Jacket**

Carly, Sam, and Freddie were walking out of the Groovy Smoothie. The blowing wind kept getting harsher and the three of them were shivering.

"Has it been _this_ cold since we came here?" Sam asked, her teeth clattering.

"I don't know," Carly shivers and crosses her arms trying to make herself warm.

"I told you you should have brought your jacket along," Freddie reminded her. "It's freezing out here. I knew it would be." He mumbled the last part.

"You told me more than one hundred times, Freddie." Carly pointed out.

"Yet, you were stubborn to do what I said," He replied.

"Like anyone would listen to you, Fredturd." Sam piped up disgustedly.

"I wasn't stubborn! I never knew it was going to get _this_ cold," She says and shivers some more.

"Would you _at least_ put my jacket on?" Freddie asked hopefully. "It's bigger and it'll make you feel warmer."

"No," She responded.

Freddie moves closer to her and asked Carly that only she could hear. "Would you at least let me do this?" He slowly puts his arm around her shoulder.

"That feels nice," Carly admited smiling and moved closer to Freddie resting her head against him. "I feel warmer now."


	11. Kiss

**K - Kiss**

**Help me w/my laptop? It's acting weird.**

Carly texted Freddie and was eagerly, yet patiently, waiting for him to reply. She knows that Freddie loves to work on some technology stuff and this is the perfect way for him to come over.

**Sure. Coming over.**

Freddie texted back to her.

Carly began to get excited as she reads his text. Actually, there's nothing wrong with the laptop. There's something that she wants to do to him that she hasn't done in a while. She misses that, too. Minutes later, Freddie came into the door. At the minute Carly sees him, she walks over to Freddie and kisses him on the lips. He was shocked, but she felt Freddie relaxing himself and he kissed her back. Three seconds later, they broke apart.

"Not that I didn't love it, but..." Freddie started out saying as he's still trying his best to recover from the shock that he recently experienced. "What was that for?"

"I just missed kissing you," Carly answered looking down at his converse sneakers. "And dating you," She look back up at him now, staring into his chocolate brown eyes. "I've only realized that when we broke up."

Freddie started to feel horrible that he made Carly feel that way. "I'm sorry, but Sam just got to me. She said that you only love me for saving your life. You're not actually _in_ love with me."

"What if I said I'm _in_ love with you, right now?" Carly asked. "What would you do?"

"I'd be _more_ than thrilled, but are you?" Freddie asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Does this answer your question?" Carly asked him and she leaned in for another kiss. They let go and Carly looks at him for his answer.

"Maybe you need to tell me again." Freddie told her and Carly smiled and the two kissed each other, yet again.


	12. Luscious

**L - Luscious**

Freddie and Carly are sitting on the same bean bag chairs making out passionately. Freddie's right hand is on Carly's waist and his left is on her back pushing her closer to him. Carly has her arms wrapped around Freddie's neck. Freddie's left hand snaked up to run Carly's brunette hair through his fingers.

"You have luscious hair," Freddie said as he felt Carly kisses him on the lips.

Carly giggles at the word Freddie used to describe her hair. It wasn't something that she hears everday, but coming out of her boyfriend, she thought it's sweet. "Thanks, Freddie and so do you." When she smiled at him, she gave him a strange look when Freddie's expression turned to look hopeful. "What?"

"Will I get a reward for the compliment?" Freddie asked and Carly rolled her eyes at him, the smile is still on her face.

"Yes." They both leaned their heads then, without warning, Carly messes up Freddie's perfectly combed and brushed hair.

"Hey!" Freddie said and he did the same thing with Carly's. Carly put her hands on Freddie's shoulders to pin him down, but Freddie was stronger than her so he was on top of her. Freddie smiled in triumphant while Carly pouted.


	13. Meadow

**M - Meadow**

"Oh, Freddie," Carly said as she walked around the meadow that her boyfriend showed her. "This is beautiful."

She felt strong pair of arms that are wrapped around her waist. "This is all for you, Carly," Freddie told her after he kissed his girlfriend on her neck. "All for you."

Before she knew what was coming, her wonderful dream had ended. She woke up with a smile on her face followed by a yawn. Carly was about to stand up straight, until she found her book that she was recently reading before she fell asleep. She sighed.

She has _got_ to stop reading Twilight.


	14. Nails

**N - Nails**

It was a Sunday afternoon and Carly was painting her nails her favorite color - purple. After her nails are finished drying, Freddie sat down on the couch served her and himself drinks. Carly smiled and grabbed Freddie's hand.

"Carly, what are you doing?" Freddie asked to his girlfriend.

"Painting your nails," Carly answered simply with a small shrug.

"My nails doesn't need to be painted," Freddie couldn't help but to smile at what she's doing to him.

"I know, but it would look so much prettier." Carly insisted, and once she was done painting his nails on his left hand, he began to paint the ones on his right.

Later, their best friend entered the loft and greeted them. "Hey, Carly! Hey, Fredward." When she walked closer to them, she saw Freddie's nails are purple - the same as Carly's. Sam looked at Freddie saying.

"I knew there was something feminine about you."


	15. Opinion

**O - Opinion**

"Hey, Freddie?" He heard his girlfriend calling his name out from the bathroom. She was preparing herself for Sam's sweet sixteenth birthday party. He told her that no matter what clothes she puts on, she'll look beautiful as ever. Freddie stood up off the couch and saw Carly coming out of the bathroom. His mouth hanged open as he saw her wearing a stunning purple dress and he wasn't sure if it could be possible that she looks beautiful then she had before. "So," Carly started and began to brush some stuff on her dress with her hands. When she looked at him as she has her hands on her hips, she asked. "What do you think?"

"You look absolutely alluring," Freddie said and walked closer to her and planted a gentle kiss onto her lips. He let go and sighed thinking there will be not just girls at Sam's party, but boys too. "But that's just _my_ opinion..."

Carly wrapped her hands around her boyfriend's neck saying to him with a smile as she knows what he's thinking about. "Don't be jealous, Freddie."

"I'll try not to." Freddie told her also smiling and kissed her again.


	16. Period

**P - Period**

At the time Sam opened the door, she saw Freddie standing there. "I'm going to get Carly something."

Freddie became worried and asked her. "What does she need? I could get it for her!"

Sam chuckled at the thought Freddie's going to buy for Carly. "I don't think this is an item that you can get for her, Freddie." Her smile went away when she saw that hopeful and worried look on his face the moment she saw him standing behind the door. "She needs butter!" Sam thought the first thing that came to her mind because Carly told her that she doesn't want Freddie to know about her problem.

"I have butter!" Freddie said quickly and was going to go back to his apartment to get some, but Sam stopped him. "Not that kind of butter!" She told him and left rushing downstairs. Freddie composed himself and slowly opened the door to the Shays' apartment and became even more worried when he saw his girlfriend lying on the couch curled up with the blanket watching television and having hot soup on the table in front of her. He went over to her side. "Carly, what's wrong?" He asked her calmly.

"Not now, Freddie," Carly told him and made a small and little groan at the cramps and put her hand on her stomach. "Is there something wrong with your stomach? Are you sick? Do you have a stomachache?" Freddie began to throw questions at her that got Carly annoyed. "No. I just don't feel good." Carly doesn't want to reveal what she has to him, but Freddie is getting confused and he's desperate to know what's wrong with his girlfriend. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

Carly sighed knowing that he will never give up on this. "I have cramps," She squeezed her eyes tightly when she felt a jolt of pain in her stomach the moment she inhaled oxygen. "_Really_ bad cramps..."

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Freddie asked because he wanted to help her so she wouldn't feel any pain. Even though, Freddie is her boyfriend, Carly looked down and blushed. "Maybe...you could...um..." She looked at him and finished. "Rub my stomach? It could make me feel better." Freddie began to do what she wanted and her eyes closed as she's relaxing and he saw that and smiled thinking the method is working. "Like this?" A carly smile as her eyes meets his. "Yeah, that feels good. I think I feel much better now."


	17. Questions

**Q - Questions**

On one Tuesday night, Freddie and Carly are sitting on the bean bag chair together studying until Carly asks a question to her boyfriend. "Do I ever cross your mind?" He flipped a page of his textbook answering. "No." Carly's pink lips turned into a frown. She tapped her pencil on her notebook and ask another question to him. "Do you like me?" It was a stupid question for her to ask, but she just wants to hear him answer it. "No." Her frown became lower when he said it. Carly slowly closed her notebook and asked with her eyes closed unable to look at him. "Do you want me?" Freddie was playing around with the corner of the page he was on. "No." Carly's eyes instantly opened and turned to look at her boyfriend who looked at a different direction instead of her. "Would you cry if I left?" Carly stood up and faced the door with his hands inside his pockets. "No." Carly bit her bottom lip and asked him. "Would you live for me?" Freddie answered. "No." Carly swallowed feeling a hard lump in her throat. "Would you do anything for me?" Freddie shook his head. "No." Carly crossed her arms and asked, though she was afraid to listen to the answer. "Chose -- me or your life?" There was a silent pause from him then he answered. "My life." Carly couldn't bear to turn around and look at him. She was just in shock by the answers that her boyfriend gave her. The answers that he said gave her pain and she walked downstairs not knowing that her boyfriend is following her. She went to the living room and opened the door for his exit. Carly opened the door for him and turned around to get him, but she was surprised to find him so close behind her. "Leave." She said as a few tears streaked down her cheeks.

"No," Freddie told her and Carly protested, but he didn't listen. He closed the door and moved closer to her, his forehead touching hers. "The reason you never cross my mind is because you're _always_ on my mind. The reason I don't like you is because I_ love_ you. The reason I don't want you is because I _need_ you. The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would _die_ if you left. The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would do _anything_ for you. The reason I chose my life because you _are_ my life."

Before Carly could get to say anything about all the questions he answered, Freddie stopped her and kissed her lips. After a couple of seconds, Freddie honestly told her. "I love you more than my own life."


	18. Rain

**R - Rain**

Carly curled herself up in a blanket that she's wrapped around in. She looked out in the window and saw it was pouring down rain. _Oh, Seattle, _she thought glumly. She heard something beeping and turned her head to look at the microwave. Her boyfriend got the soup of it and brought it over to her.

"Thanks, Freddie," Carly said and held the warm soup into her hands.

"No problem," Freddie said and kissed Carly on her cheek. He touched her forehead and asked concerned. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Carly answered weakly and a small cough escaped her mouth.

Freddie knew she was lying and his knee touched hers gently. "Hey, why don't you try eating your soup? It'll make you feel better." Carly smiled at him and began eating it. "That's what you get for playing out in the rain with Spencer and Sam yesterday, Shay."

After Carly swallowed her soup, she groaned. "Don't remind me, Benson."


	19. Snuggle

**S - Snuggle**

"That movie was _so_ romantic. Don't you think, Freddie?" Carly asked her boyfriend after they finished watching The Notebook on DVD.

Freddie couldn't help but to smile at how his girlfriend loves to watch that movie a thousand times. "Yes. I wish we would end up like that together."

Carly was confused. "End up like that together _how_?"

Freddie moved closer to her and moved his arm to wrap it around her shoulders. Carly's head rested on his chest. The young couple snuggled together looking at one another instead of the credits that are playing on screen. "Old and still in love like they were."

"That would be a great happy ending."


	20. Tears

**T - Tears**

"It's going to be okay, Carls," Sam tried to comfort her best friend.

"No it won't, Sam!" Carly wailed and wiped a teardrop away from her eye. "My father died!" Sam took Carly into her arms and hugged her.

Spencer and Carly's father recently passed away. Spencer's at Uncle Roger's house trying to get more information with his wife, Carmela, while Carly is staying at her older brother's apartment distraught over at the news she heard. Carly immediately called Freddie and Sam and she came over to her as fast as she could. A few minutes later, Freddie entered the loft and Carly released Sam and rushed over to her boyfriend engulfing him into a hug. Carly's forehead is on Freddie's shoulder and that part is covered with her tears.

"Freddie, Carly's father died," Sam said sadly and a few tears of her own came down. She really didn't know Mr. Shay that well, but seeing her best friend upset and hysterical made her feel the same as well.

"I know. I heard. Spencer just called me," Freddie responded to Sam and hugged his girlfriend tighter. "I am _so_ sorry Carly."

No matter how many times Freddie and Sam told her it's going to be alright, she didn't believed they were all lies and nothing could make her feel any better.


	21. Us

**U - Us**

Carly is passionately making out with her boyfriend on his bed.

"Carly." She heard him saying her name. She wasn't sure if that was a moan or a protest. Either way, she took that as encouragement and kissed him deeper with every amount of love she has for him. She slipped her tongue inside his mouth, and that time, she was absolutely sure she made him moan. She felt his hands on her shoulders and she was about to wrap her arms around his shoulders, but he moved her back off him. Carly made a confused look. "Freddie? What's wrong?"

"We've got to stop doing this and get ready to go to your father's funeral," Freddie tried to convince her.

Carly frowned. "I can't. Can't we just stay here and do this for a few minutes longer?"

"Carly, you know that we have to go. Your father wants you to be there for him. Spencer does too." Freddie told her.

"Will you promise to never leave me and be always at my side at the funeral?" Carly asked hopefully.

"I promise," Freddie said and kissed her on the lips and Carly kissed her back. Carly leaned him back onto the bed again and they were in the same position. Freddie gently pushed her off of him again. "Carly, we can't keep doing this."

"I know, but..." Carly looked at the time that's on Freddie's nightstand and saw that they have more time then Freddie expected. "_Can_ we keep doing this?" Carly leaned her head to Freddie's neck and planted kisses on it. "I like doing this. _A lot_."

Freddie thought about this for a minute and knew he couldn't deny his girlfriend - he gave in. "Okay." Freddie and Carly's make out session continued.


	22. Valentine

**V - Valentine**

Carly heard a knock on the apartment door and was happy that it was her boyfriend coming in. "You know you didn't have to knock, Freddie. You can always come in except when the door is locked."

"I know," Freddie responded and kissed on the lips.

"What do you have behind your back, Freddie?" Carly asked suspiciously to her boyfriend. She smiled sweetly when she saw the usual flowers and chocolates he has out for her.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Freddie kissed his love and the two couple embraced.


	23. Wedding

**W – Wedding**

Spencer and his long time girlfriend, Karen, who is now his wife, are married. He loaned the apartment to his little sister who's eighteen years old. "You need it much more than I do." Spencer told her once.

"When are you going to propose to your girlfriend, Fredpuss?" The blond asked who is named Sam to her best friend.

"Whenever we're ready," Freddie answered her while he's looking at his girlfriend that's talking to her Spencer, Karen, and her grandfather. "We haven't talked about it yet. I think it's too soon anyway. We're starting college in a couple of months so…"

"You have wanted to marry her since you two started dating," Sam pointed out frustrated not knowing why the two love birds are taking so long to wait for marriage even though they love each other like crazy. "Why the wait?"

Freddie shrugged unable to look away from his girlfriend. "I'm waiting for the right time." He smiled when he heard Carly's laughter at something Spencer had said – it was like music to his ears. For what he knows, is that waiting to marry Carly would be worth it.


	24. Xenophobic

**X – Xenophobic**

"How would you feel if you and Freddie broke up? Would you date again?" Sam asked curiously to her best friend while they were at the Groovy Smoothie together. Just the two of them like old times.

"What's with the Twenty Questions today?" Carly asked after she took a sip from her smoothie. Her favorite Strawberry Splat. Sam didn't respond, all she did was made a small shrug from her left shoulder. She was playing around with the straw that she had her lips on a few seconds ago. "I don't think I could find another guy like Freddie. I mean, he's-"

"Okay, I don't need any more details of what your relationship is like. Do you really want me to puke?" Carly giggled at her question.

"I don't think there would be a guy that could replace Freddie," Carly said out loud, but to her, it felt like she said it more to herself than to Sam.

"You're right," Sam agreed. "There are no nerds that _can_ compare to Freddie." And just like old times, Carly defended Freddie.


	25. Yes

**Y – Yes**

"Hey, little sis, how's it going?" Spencer asked as he sat down on the couch in the apartment that he once owned, but now it belongs to Carly. His little sister looked at him strangely at the sight of his big smile.

"Nothing much," Carly closed the magazine she was once reading and put it down on the table in front of her. "You?"

"Same," Spencer said nonchalantly. "Except the fact that I'm going to be a father."

"Oh my God! Really?!" Carly said happy for her brother that's going to be a father. "That's so awesome Spence!" She was thrilled at the thought of being an aunt to Spencer's child.

"And Freddie's going to propose to you today!" Spencer said excitedly then the smile from Carly's lips went away and so did his. He covered his mouth with his hand. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that!" Just then, the door flew open and Freddie enters with his usual smile on his face. "Well, look at the time," Spencer said as he looked at his invisible watch that's on his wrist. "I've got to go!"

Freddie knew what happened while he was gone. "You've told her didn't you?" Spencer hid behind Carly who stood up to walk over to her boyfriend. "I'm sorry, Carly."

"I do."

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Freddie continued apologizing.

"I do."

"I thought I had it all-" He was silence when he felt Carly's lips pressed onto his.

"Didn't you hear me?" Carly asked him after they were done. "I do want to marry you."


	26. Zach

**Z – Zach**

"He's handsome, isn't he?" Carly asked as she's cradling her sleeping one week old son, Zachary Shane Benson in her arms and hands it over to her best friend.

"Yeah, he's better looking than Fredrika." Sam complimented with a smirk which she got a glare from the father.

Freddie shrugged it off and put his arm around his wife's waist and asked hopefully and almost seductively. "Want to do it again so we could have a daughter?"

"Maybe someday," Carly said smiling as she rests her head on Freddie's shoulder and Freddie softly kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey, are you to going to make out or are you going to realize that me and your son are still here?"

Freddie and Carly looked at each other lovingly then apologized to Sam.

It seems that everything is the same except they're older, they have a child, and they're in love.


End file.
